Kureto Hīragi
Kureto Hīragi 「柊 暮人, Hīragi Kureto」 is a supporting character of Owari no Seraph. He is the Lieutenant General of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army and is expected to become the next leader of the Hīragi Family as well as the Japanese Imperial Demon Army. His ambition is to exterminate vampires from Japan, and have the world under the control of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army. Appearance Kureto is a tall, young man with short black hair and red eyes. He has thick eyebrows that zigzag up at the ends. He wears the standard JIDA uniform which consists of a black tailcoat with red details including the shoulder epaulettes with gold trim, an aiguillette worn on the right shoulder with a crescent moon decoration, and two rows of gold buttons on the front. Along with that, he wears a pair of white gloves, an armband on his left arm, and a white web belt with a gold waist-plate. He also wears the uniform trousers with black shoes. Personality Proud and powerful, Kureto doesn't tolerate any disrespect from lower-rank families. He is also manipulative, ruthless and treacherous, and would not hesitate to abandon his comrades should he deem them useless in this collapsed world. He even sees the ability to betray one's friends as a strength. He expects everyone to submit to him with absolute loyalty, and as such, is very confident with himself, his plans and his actions. Kureto has an ambition of wiping every last vampire and intends to rule the world, stating that he will turn it into a "vampire-free paradise." He plans to gather every surviving country and unite them as one, making Japan the center of all nations (i.e. world domination). Guren comments this as "something a kid would make up." He also has some childish moments and is not above trading snide remarks with Guren, and can be rather stuck-up. Despite his harsh personality, he has a sense of self-righteousness and values limited to his views only. He sees anyone who sacrifices others for pure greed and without a goal as evil. Even so, he remains cut-throat and merciless without any overt moral boundaries. He is very ruthless as Shinoa calls him a "monster", and is willing to retaliate anyone who is against the Hīragi Family. History Story: LN Story: Manga Second Shibuya High Arc Lieutenant General Kureto Hīragi first appears in chapter 5 of the manga. Although he does not say anything, he is at a big meeting with the higher-ups, an Lieutenant Colonel Guren Ichinose is snoring during it. Guren leaves the meeting shortly afterward. Shinjuku Arc He reappears with Major General Shinya Hīragi with the Shibuya Main Army in chapter 14 at Shinjuku, effectively saving Guren and Moon Demon Company from Seventh Progenitor Ferid Bathory. He arrives too late to witness Special Private Yūichirō Hyakuya's transformation and gives no sign later on of knowing that it even occurred. He orders his troops to capture the vampire nobles alive. Although they successfully capture or kill many non-noble vampires, the nobles escape without any loss. Post-Shinjuku Arc In chapter 16, Kureto summons Special Private Yoichi Saotome, Special Private Shihō Kimizuki, Special Private Yūichirō Hyakuya, and Mitsuba Sangū to the Shinjuku Central Army Headquarters First Office. Yoichi and Kimizuki are taken first, and they are bound and interrogated. Mitsuba receives a promotion to Second Lieutenant because she is a member of the prestigious Sangū family, even though she was useless during the battle. When Yū arrives, a starving imprisoned vampire with broken chains jumps at Yū,and Yū kills him without hesitation. Kureto says it was a test to weed out traitors. He claims this makes at least one verifiable occasion with reliable witnesses where Yū killed an unarmed vampire without hesitation, but he says it is only one occasion. In the First Office, Kureto orders Yū to show him his swordsmanship without activating his demon curse. Shinya warns Yū against trusting Kureto. Kureto orders his demon, Raimeiki, to possess him, effectively activating his gear at an advanced level. Yū calls him out on cheating, but he has a sword at his neck before he gets far. Yū complains that was not fair, but Kureto says the battlefield is not fair. He says he approves of Yū obeying his superior's orders without question and states that it is hard to believe Yū is a subordinate of Guren--until Yū attacks Kureto from behind while he is talking, and Kureto's aide blocks the attack, saving Kureto. He takes back his words and states that Yū is definitely Guren's subordinate. Kureto orders Shinya to attack Yū next and since Yū knows nothing of manifestation-type demons, the fight ends quickly. Although Shinya declines to give his name, Kureto provides it, saying that Shinya was originally from a junior branch family and was despised for it. He said that if Yū wanted to kill Shinya, no one would care. It turns out that this interview was largely to fish out a vampire spy hiding in their ranks, and Kureto was testing both Shinya and Yū. Kureto snaps his fingers, and a pair of soldiers drag Yoichi and Kimizuki into the room. Both boys have been disarmed, bound, and gagged. Kureto says he will kill them if Yu resists. He says Yu was a rare talent, who qualified for a Black Demon series weapon in a short time. Although this is also true for Yoichi and Kimizuki, Yū is the only one who did not have a thorough background check done first. He asks Yu about his origin and mission. When Yu is confused and denies knowing what he was talking about, a soldier stabs Kimizuki through the left shoulder. Kureto orders Yu to tell him the truth and then orders Yoichi to be stabbed as well. Yū says he will tell them everything he knows, and Kureto simply says that no one goes against the wishes of the Hīragi family. Kureto asks Yu if he is a survivor of the Hyakuya Sect, which was once the most powerful organizations in Japan. Confused, Yū answers that it was the just the name of the orphanage he grew up in. Kureto explains that the Hyakuya sect was an organization that used orphanages to collected orphaned children for numerous insane human experiments. He states that Yū and his family were probably just a batch of Hyakuya guinea pigs. He says Guren is trying to manipulate whatever experimentation the Hyakuya did to Yū for his own purposes. Kureto asks Yū to become his subordinate, but Yū says he does not care and asks for Yoichi and Kimizuki to be released. Yū says that Guren would never stoop this low, and Kureto states that is why Guren will never catch up to him. Kureto says that if Yu stepped forward to become his subordinate, Kureto would have killed him. Kureto releases the three soldiers. Kureto asks why Guren saved Yū. He tries to bring Yu to his side but then tells him he would have killed Yū if he agreed. Kureto lets Shinoa's squad leave. Nagoya Arc In chapter 23, Kureto has a group of five vampires outside in the sunlight, starving and bound by chains. He wants to see if he can force them into becoming demons, but the ones who do become demons are much weaker than the replicas of the stronger weapons. Guren says Kureto will not have him killed because he is useful. Kureto asks Guren about how he created so many successful candidates of the Black Demon Series, which Guren answers with luck. Kureto reveals that any person who bears a Black Demon was a human experiment at some point, but mastery is rare even with that. He requests that Guren share the fruits of his experiments with the Hīragi. He asks if Guren is planning a coup, which Guren denies. Guren asks him what hostage Kureto has for him today, but Kureto says he has been too busy since the attack to kidnap any of Guren's aides. Kureto reveals his dream to Guren. First, he wants to eradicate the vampires of Japan. Then, he will crush any surviving human organizations and unite the world under the JIDA. Kureto asks about Guren's ambition and asks him to join Kureto if its smaller than that. Guren says he is already following Kureto. Kureto reveals that the vampires use weak and simple strategies because they underestimate humanity. Vampire enclaves do not get along or share information, and the nobility is responsible for keeping the society under control. By eliminating them, the remaining vampires will fall apart. He says there are 25 vampire nobles in Japan, and claims to know where ever single one of them is. His information is gathered from child spies he sends into vampire cities, which Ferid seems a little too happy about. Kureto explains that vampires do not bother to remember the faces of humans because they are too cocky and only see humans as brainless livestock. Kureto assigns Guren a suicide mission. Before the vampires bring down their army on Tokyo one month from now, Guren must launch a pre-emptive strike with a force of 100 soldiers and his three black demon wielders. He will attack Nagoya, wipe out the vampire nobles, and conquer their base. In the meantime, Kureto will lead the rest of the army elsewhere. He is using Guren as a distraction, although killing off nobles will help their cause as well. Kureto declares he will show Guren a world where the humans make the vampires into cattle. Kureto reappears in chapter 32. He has has Angels prepared for transport in large crates. Angels 6 and 7 are mentioned specifically. On their father's orders, Major General Seishirō Hīragi arrives with some soldiers in order to assist Kureto. He informs Kureto that their father will not tolerate failure, but Kureto laughs and tells him their father can be angry in Hell. The two argue, and Kureto's aide and another soldiers wipe out the unit Seishirō brought with him before he notices. Kureto's aide informs him that preparations are complete. When Seishirō hears that Kureto is getting on a helicopter, he asks where Kureto is going and says the vampires are headed to Shinjuku to attack them. Kureto states he will imprison the vampires in Nagoya. Seishirō says he will report Kureto for defying their father, so Kureto draws his sword. Seishiro panics and begs for his life. Kureto says that Seishirō's obedience to those in power makes him useful, so he tells Seishirō to wait in the brig until he returns with "supreme power." Kureto does not explain his plans to Seishirō. Kureto's aide informs him that the subject is in unstable condition with severe pain. He orders the drug dosage to be increased to force it back into submission. When she informs him that action may kill the subject, Kureto simply says humanity will die if it does not hold out anyway. The only status report he has from Guren is, "Everything's fine." He laughs and orders his soldiers to hurry. Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities He is very charismatic. He also appears to be a capable swordsman. Demon Weapon * Raimeiki '「雷鳴鬼 lit. ''Thunder Demon」: A possession-type demon weapon of the Black Demon Series. It takes the form of a katana. It's ability appears to cover the bearer in electricity. Trivia * Kureto 「暮人」 means "Dusk Person." * Hīragi 「柊」 means "Holly." * In chapter 14, Kureto promises to give Guren a reward for his efforts in Shinjuku. It turned out to be chocolate ice cream. *According to the official fanbook: **Interest/Likes: Interests A bright future for mankind / An environment where his subordinates can work easily Likes A good pillow for sleeping **Favorite food: Black tea / Carbonated drinks **What he looks for in the opposite sex: Females who can give birth to superior children / Females who aren’t obedient to him Quotes LN * ??? Manga * "Well done, Lieutenant Colonel Ichinose. Good job for a piece of trash from an insignificant junior branch family."--''Kureto to Guren, Kureto's first line in the manga, Chapter 14, "Everyone's a Sinner"'' * "Whoever defies humanity... defies the Japanese Imperial Demon Army... or dares defy us, the Hīragi family... must be taught a very thorough, painful lesson."--''Kureto against the vampires, Chapter 14, "Everyone's a Sinner"'' * "He's Major General Shinya Hīragi. Like Guren, he's originally from a junior branch family, and is detested because of it. So if you want to kill him, go ahead. Nobody will care."--''Kureto to Yūichirō when Shinya declines to give his name, Chapter 17, "Cursed Guinea Pig"'' * "Because you were stupid enough to be a vampire spy... I had your 'friends' knocked around a little."--''Kureto to Yūichirō, Chapter 17, "Cursed Guinea Pig"'' * "This is the Japanese Imperial Demon Army. No one goes against the wishes of the Hīragi family."--''Kureto to Yūichirō, Chapter 17, "Cursed Guinea Pig * "When you were so honored as to be adopted into 'the Great Hīragi Family,' didn't it bring tears to your eyes? Isn't that right, Shinya Hīragi ''?"--''Kureto to Shinya, Chapter 17, "Cursed Guinea Pig" * "Yūichirō Hyakuya. Become my subordinate. I will guide you."--''Kureto to Yūichirō, Chapter 17, "Cursed Guinea Pig"'' * "But what you did illustrated your weak point. No matter what happens... you cannot betray your friends. Family. Lovers. Romance. Friendship. You know those are all emotional attachments that must be cut... but you're incapable of severing them. That makes you weak. You are unworthy of being a leader. But... that is precisely why I trust you, Guren. You can't betray your friends. You will never be a threat to me."--''Kureto to Guren, Chapter 23, "Ambition in the Demon Army"'' * "But if you have no vision, no end goal, then you're better off dead. Anyone who sacrifices others for simple greed, with no vision... They're evil."--''Kureto to Guren, Chapter 23, "Ambition in the Demon Army"'' * "First, I'm going to eradicate all vampires in Japan. Then, I'm going to find all other surviving human organizations and crush them... uniting the entire world under the Japanese Imperial Demon Army. Japan will be the center of the world. I will build a vampire-free paradise."--''Kureto to Guren, Chapter 23, "Ambition in the Demon Army"'' * "So shut up and follow your orders. If you do... I'll show you a world where humans make the vampires into cattle."--''Kureto to Guren, Chapter 23, "Ambition in the Demon Army"'' * "If I fail now, all of humanity will die. Father can feel free to be as mad at me as he likes... in Hell."--''Kureto to Seishiro Hīragi, Chapter 33, "Crowley in Control"'' * "You and the other incompetent pieces of trash who've never stood on the front lines can sit down, shut up, and watch."--''Kureto to Seishiro Hīragi, Chapter 33, "Crowley in Control"'' * "After today, I'm going to be the hero who saved the world."--''Kureto to Seishiro Hīragi, Chapter 33, "Crowley in Control"'' References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Japanese Imperial Demon Army Category:Hīragi Family